Figurativamente Falando
by Midori Matsu
Summary: Ou Zack era um verdadeiro idiota, ou ele fingia muito bem. ::Tipassim, temço::


Depois de ler uma fic legal e ver um video de Crisis Core, fiquei com uma vontade surreal de escrever uma fic insana. E, em um surto surreal de inspiração, eu escrevi isso. Mesmo.

Essa fic também pode ser conhecida como "_Drabble que foi comida pelos omakes e agora eu não sei se ela ainda é uma Drabble_".

É tensa. Leia por sua própria conta e risco.

**Summary:** Ou Zack era um verdadeiro idiota, ou ele fingia muito bem. _Tipassim, tenso_.

* * *

**Figurativamente falando**

Angeal estava perplexo demais para esboçar uma reação descente. Tudo bem, ele havia passado sua mão pela testa e olhado momentaneamente para o chão (facepalm), mas isso foi um ato involuntário e ele não o considerava uma reação realmente descente.

A sua frente, Zack continuava sorrindo de sua típica forma animada e até inocente. O mais velho respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando tirar forças de algum lugar que nem ele sabia onde poderia ser.

-Ãhn... Zack... Não foi bem isso o que eu quis dizer quando falei que você precisava se preservar mais.

E mais uma vez, o olhar de Angeal caiu sobre a pequena caixinha de papelão que, pelo rótulo, continha... 250¹ camisinhas (?).

E, pela mako que fluia pulsantemente no planeta, porque raios Zack havia comprado 4 caixinhas?

**Omake 1**

O moreno mais velho, um tanto contra a vontade, acabou olhando novamente a pequena embalagem, lendo mais alguns detalhes de seu produto. Angeal acreditava que, em parte, aquele ato involuntário era culpa de Genesis, que sempre o insentivava a ler qualquer vírgula que surgisse em sua frente. Angeal sabia o quanto uma leitura era boa para a cabeça, o quanto podia acrescentar de conhecimento e o quanto ela podia estimular seu leitor... Todavia, nesse caso ele tinha lá suas dúvidas. E também se sentiu, bem, _desconfortável_ ao usar a palavra "estímulo" naquele contexto. Enfim, a pergunta acabou lhe escapando.

-... Ãh, Zack?

-Sim?

-Como assim sabor morango²?

**Omake 2**

Sephiroth era alguém que apreciava uma boa arrumação. Ordem e limpeza. Sim, então, quando viu um pequeno pacote jogado estrategicamente no chão impecável do corredor, ele se viu na mais profunda obrigação de retirá-lo dali imediatamente e devolver aquele corredor seu outrora impecável.

Porém, quandp pegou o pacote, contatando ser uma pequena caixinha na verdade, e, ao olhar de soslaio sobre as informações de seu conteúdo, travou em meio a sua caminhada majestosa. Seu rosto não foi capaz de expressão o que ele sentiu.

Mas o quê...?

-Sephiroth.

Quando o alto homem de cabelos prateados, Genesis havia simplesmente surgido ao seu lado e, tomado pela curiosidade de ver um objeto ostentado pelas grandes mãos que normalmente estentavam apenas as luvas negras, se inclinou um pouco para ver melhor do que se tratava.

Sephiroth viu os olhos do ruivo se arregalarem consideravelmente, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha e, em seguida, desenhar um sorriso duvidoso em seus lábios.

-Oh... Não sabia que você apreciava essas coisas.

Mil e uma coisas passaram pela mente do General. Ou até mais. Mas, no final, ele apenas permitiu que um pequeno e chamoso sorriso surgisse em seu rosto, mirando Genesis de forma que fez o menor retribuir o gesto.

Reflitão.

**Omake 3**

Reno estava realmente zangado. Algum bastardo imbecil havia comprado as últimas caixinhas de camisinhas tamanho extra-grande, sabor morango, com relevos para maior prazer e lumbrificação. E ainda era uma caixinha promocional, com 250 camisinhas³!

Inferno! Ele queria fazer uma surpresa para Tseng! Morango era o sabor preferido dele!

REFLITÃO.

1, 2 e 3- Homenagem a fic do meu mestre-supremo-da-comédia-non-sense-esculacha-personagens Hades-sama, "Classe e Serenidade". Insânia garantida. /propagandaoi

N/A: É, pois é... Veio das profundesas do inferno da minha mente, mas veio. Eu tenho medo de mim as vezes /oknão

N/A 2: ZACK E RENO TOTAL ONCRACK, MANO! EURILITROS! /FATO

N/A 3: Fic não betada. Erros justificáveis /oknão

N/A 4: É tensa, eu sei. Eu avisei.


End file.
